


Wedding Present

by klutzy_girl



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Pregnancy, Series Finale, Speculation, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spoilers, but mostly speculation for the series finale, "In Which We Say Goodbye". Addison has a big surprise for Jake after they marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Private Practice and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Addison Montgomery Reilly pulled away from her new husband after they kissed and beamed at him. “I love you.” She was the happiest she had ever been in a long time now that she was married to Jake. But she also had a big surprise for him; one she knew would thrill him. She was bursting with the news since she had kept it a secret so long.

Jake beamed back at his wife. “I love you, too.” He was so lucky to be married with her, to have a family with her. Henry was his son and he couldn’t wait to make the adoption official with Addison. 

“I have something to tell you.” She couldn’t stop giggling, keenly aware that everyone was waiting for the reception to start. But Addison didn’t care. 

“What?” 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Congratulations, Daddy. Henry’s going to be a big brother in about seven months.” Addison pulled away and waited for his reaction.

Jake stared at for a few seconds before he started laughing and kissed her again. He resisted the urge to put a hand on her still flat stomach as to not alert their guests. “You’re pregnant?” 

Addison nodded. “Yup, about eight weeks along. I thought it was stress at first, but it’s not.” She laughed again. Now that she was no longer nervous about marrying again, she was giddy from excitement. 

“Well, first, let’s get this reception started so nobody suspects anything, but we are definitely going somewhere private to talk about this.” He was still reeling from the fact that he was going to be a father again. Jake adored both his daughter and son, and having another baby was amazing news. 

“Sure, that’s fine.” Addison and Jake kissed again because the crowd was starting to get a little worried about the fact that nothing had happened since they had sealed their marriage with a kiss. Afterwards, they walked down the aisle and the reception officially got underway. 

After Addison talked with Charlotte and Cooper about Mason and the triplets for a few minutes, Jake swooped in to save her and they went off to the side of the house to talk about their news. “You’re having a baby, Addison. This is huge. I told you I’d get you your baby somehow. Didn’t think I’d knock you up, though.”

She laughed and playfully smacked him across the shoulder. “I’ve been feeling off for a few weeks now, but I blamed it on wedding planning and the stress involved. Then Charlotte suggested maybe it was something else, but I told her that I couldn’t be pregnant. She said that she managed to get pregnant with triplets despite birth control and an IUD so anything’s possible, so we ran to the store and I took several tests. They all came out positive. I couldn’t believe it, so Charlotte ran a blood test and it’s definitely true. We’re having another baby, Jake.” 

This time, he did place a hand on her stomach. Their child was growing inside of her right this very minute, and it was surreal. “Why’d you wait so long to tell me?” He was excited, but confused as to why she didn’t tell him sooner.

“I wanted to give you my own wedding present. Figured you’d be happy with it.” 

“Happy doesn’t even begin to discover what I’m feeling right now. We’re married and have a kid on the way.” Jake hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Their house was going to be chaotic with Henry and the new baby, but that was okay. He and Addison could do this. How hard could it be? 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” She had been a little nervous about the wedding and telling him, but it was nothing to panic over. She was with the man she loved, they had a wonderful son, and a baby on the way. Addison was going to enjoy this moment.

Jake kissed her again and then grabbed her hand, the other still on her stomach. “We should mingle with our guests before they think we sneaked off to have a quickie.” He wouldn’t mind a quickie, but that was beside the point.

“You want to? Might as well since that’s probably what they think we’re doing anyway.” Her face was starting to hurt from all the smiling she was doing, but she honestly didn’t care. 

He laughed. “We could.” 

She eyed her husband up and down and then beamed at him again. “Let’s go.” She laughed and sprinted after Jake as he ran back into the house. At least all the guests were outside and only using the inside for a bathroom. 

After their quickie, Addison and Jake returned to their reception. Violet glared at them. “Why did you two disappear for so long? You know what? I don’t want to know. It’s time for the first dance. Go!” 

“Well, let’s go then.” Jake led his new wife out onto the dance floor as _Wonderful Tonight_ began to play. A few seconds later, Addison leaned her head down onto his shoulder as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. 

After they were done, a starving Addison went to grab something to eat, hoping she could keep it down. She was thankful that the nausea had abated for now and prayed that it didn’t make reappearance after she ate. She wasn’t sure if she had thrown up earlier because of nerves or pregnancy, or a combination of both, but Addison didn’t want it to happen again. 

“So, you told him?” Charlotte cornered Addison when she was eating a cookie and refusing to leave the dessert table.

Addison nodded. “He knows and we had a celebratory quickie.” 

“Good for you. Well, Cooper and I are about to call the baby-sitters to check in on the girls, so I’ll talk to you later.” Charlotte winked at her and then went off to find her own husband.

After Jake found Addison, he led her away from the food and started dancing with her again. This was one of the most enjoyable days of his life and he didn’t want it to end. Addison didn’t either. She had her two men and her stepdaughter by her side and the life growing in her womb, along with her family from work, and that was all that mattered.

Life was pretty good for Addison Montgomery Reilly.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on speculation on what I think will happen for Addison and Jake and a dream I had in which Addison was pregnant. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
